1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a closure mechanism having a plurality of interlocking closure elements.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
A thermoplastic pouch in the form of a bag for the storage of items generally includes a closure mechanism, which comprises two separate closure strips attached to inner surfaces of opposing pouch walls. A first closure strip typically comprises one or more continuous closure elements of various cross-sectional shapes that interlock with one or more closure elements of a second opposing closure strip. These closure mechanisms are known in the art.
In some instances, a bag includes a clasp having first and second complementary clasp members. Each of the clasp members includes a plurality of prongs thereon that are spaced uniformly in transverse and longitudinal rows, wherein the prongs of one clasp member are spaced twice as far apart as the prongs of the other clasp member. The prongs of one clasp member are received by sockets formed between the prongs of the opposite clasp member to interlock the two clasp members.
In other instances, a bag includes a first closure having one or more omega-shaped elements and a second closure having a plurality of omega-shaped elements. Each omega-shaped element of the first closure engages any two adjacent omega-shaped elements of the second closure, thereby allowing multiple options for closure thereof.
A bag in some instances has a reclosable zipper including first and second base members each having a plurality of interlocking zipper profile parts extending therefrom. One of the profile parts has a larger head than the heads of the other profile parts to resist opening of the zipper due to internal pressures.
In further instances, a bag includes a closure strip for sealing an open end of the bag. The closure strip includes hook and loop fastener elements each in the form of an elongated tape.